Un ferviente anhelo
by Luna-Park19
Summary: Este OS participa en el II Desafío de DZ del GE: La música enriquece al alma. (DDR) Vampire Knight pertenece a Matsuri Hino (AU) (OoC) (OC) Su mayor deseo traerlo de vuelta al mundo de la oscuridad, Ruka no se iba detener hasta alcanzar sus más profundos anhelos. (La imagen no me pertenece)


**Un ferviente anhelo.**

Tres años habían pasado desde aquel triste suceso, recordar aquello no le hacía nada bien, ahora en completa penumbra de lo que alguna vez fue una escuela de primera clase, su escuela en donde llegó a convivir con humanos, unos hermosos ojos se vestían de color carmín miraban con atención lo que quedaba de aquella habitación, si aquellas paredes pudieran hablar revelaría sus más profundos secretos.

Sin proponérselo había sido el primer lugar en Japón al que había regresado a penas se había bajado del avión, ignoró por completo el replicar molesto de su celular, no tenía la necesidad de contestar, sabía que tras las palabras hirientes de Kain, él estaba arrepentido por haber dicho crueles palabras, palabras que no sentía pero no por eso dejaban de hacer daño.

Después de dos años y medios de una fría relación, se había hartado de su indiferencia, no era su intención ser así, había puesto su mayor empeño en corresponder aquellos sentimientos, porque ella sabía lo que era amar y no ser correspondida, aún después de tanto tiempo, ese rechazo dolía a pesar de haberlo acepto, ahora todo lo que había intentado hacer en aquella relación con Kain había sino un fracaso por completo, vivir juntos como pareja no estaba a discusión, porque era pasar a otro nivel, ella se negó tenía que pensar si estaba dispuesta a dar tal paso, él tomó su negativa de malas maneras y discutieron, sin saber cómo o por qué él terminó por tocar un tema prohibido entre ellos, hablar de «él» la lastimaba, le llenaban de sensaciones amargas que pensó que ya no existían, porque en todo ese tiempo se había propuesto dejar de pensar en él, de ahí llenar su tiempo con una cantidad exagerada de trabajo, pero nunca era suficiente, la inmortalidad le jugaba en contra.

Sabía que no podía continuar con aquella mentira, eso había sido su relación hasta ahora, a pesar del empeño que puso en corresponder aquellos sentimientos de Kain, un impulso la llevó dejar su trabajo de modelaje en Alemania a medio terminar, porque aquel día tenía que tomarse unas fotos para una importante campaña local, y sin detenerse a pensar en ello, tomó el primer vuelo comercial disponible con destino a Japón, no concebía pasar el resto de su inmortalidad de esa forma, secretamente no había noche ni día, aún en su letargos más profundo que la imagen de aquel vampiro, ahora humano, viniera a ella.

Estaba en una encrucijada. El mismo impulso la llevó aquel lugar, que ahora no era ni la sombra del esplendor que alguna vez tuvo; Pequeños ratones asustadizos pasaba sobres sus botas «Karl Lagerfeld», un reconocido diseñador alemán cuya casa de moda tenía un exclusivo contrato, poco le importó aquellas plagas, o el putrefacto hedor que se infiltrabas de aquellas vetustas paredes, y sin rumbo fijo empezó a caminar, la noche era helada, sin luna ni estrellas, noches así le encantaba, aquel bosque que alguna vez mostraba vivo ahora se tornaba tétrico, sombrío, si un humano se hubiera caminado por aquel sendero seguro se hubiera aterrado, ella no era humana, no tenía porque temer, de pronto una extraña melodía se hizo presente en el lugar, una melodía que le era conocida, sin premura se dirigió con aquel paso suave que tanto la distinguía en las reconocidas pasarelas internacionales, el lugar de dónde provenía aquella melodía le hizo experimentar una extraña nostalgia, parecía que con cada paso sus sentidos se llenaban de un aroma familiar, pero era humano no de un ser inmortal, eso era extraño para ello.

No quiso asustar, ni menos hacer que quién tocara tan sutil y hermosa tonada se detenga, ella sin pensarlo se detuvo detrás de un gran viejo y mustio peral, la música se entre cortaba pero continuaba, parecía que quién tocaba no recordaba las notas musical que debía tocar, no tenía noción del tiempo en ese momento, tampoco se dio cuenta que estaba por amanecer, odiaba el sol, hacía que su piel se quemará, pero aquella melodía era como el canto de una sirena, la tenía completamente hipnotizada, iba salir de allí pero una voz la hizo detenerse, aquella voz era de él.

—Kaname…sama—susurró en un tono entre cortado, nunca se imaginó que se encontraría justo con él. Era inverosímil, irreal, desconcertante para ella.

—¿Quién anda ahí?—demandó en un tono fuerte, él, ahora un hombre había percibido algo o alguien estaba por los alrededores, tal vez ahora ya no era un ser inmortal, pero sus sentidos siempre estaban en alerta, la razón, no la sabía explicar—¡Muéstrate!—ordenó. No era indiferente a la existencia de vampiros y seres sobre naturales, ahora él era un cazador y había sido entrenado como tal.

La joven se mostró ante él, pero se quedó perpleja al no tener ningún tipo de reacción de su parte, ¿acaso no la recordaba?, ¿qué había pasado con él?, tuvo que contener el impulso de lanzarse hacia él, eso hubiera sido muy raro.

—¡Kaname!—Aquel grito la alertó y aprovecho que él se distrajo por una milésima de segundo y desapareció de allí, o más bien se escondió de él, porque ante ellos se hacía presente un hombre que le era completamente familiar «Kaien Cross», ¿qué hacía ahí el ex director de la Cross Academy?, eso fue una sorpresa, los siguió a una distancia que ellos se den cuenta de su presencia.

Era tan extraño ver a un vampiro, o a quién fue un vampiro pura sangre interactuar con humanos, discretamente no puedo evitar que una inusual sonrisa se filtrara en su pálido rostro, no podía creer la idea que acaba de tener, tal vez se podría acercar a él ahora que era humano, tal vez le podría convertir en un vampiro como ella, no en aquel vampiro que alguna vez fue, pero sin duda algo ella podía hacer, ahora más que nunca había encontrado el rumbo que necesitaba para justificar su inmortal existencia, su mente empezó hacer planes, sin evitarlo empezó a soñar despierta, tenía mucho tiempo que no hacía algo así, había olvidado el por qué alguna vez había sido su aliada, una extraña sensación recorrio por todo su cuerpo, ahora tenía «_un ferviente anhelo_» que deseaba alcanzar y no se iba detener ante nada para lograrlo, porque aquel amor que creía imposible se hacía presente en su vida, y está no pensaba resignarse con facilidad. _  
_

**Fin.**


End file.
